


Moldy

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [56]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick run for supplies while waiting at the church (season 5).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moldy

“The end of the world makes strange bedfellows.” Michonne smirked, glancing around the small group. A few years before they would have never spoken to one another, and probably barely glanced at each other if they passed on the street. Now they were friends, if not family, and she would trust any of them to have her back while on this run.

Daryl scoffed at her comment, “I ain’t sleeping with any of you.” He gave her a sly smile, showing that he understood the reference but wasn’t going to let the others know.

“That’s okay Daryl, I don’t want to sleep with you either.” Bob grinned at him, “Michonne already warned us about the fleas.”

“Yeah, she keeps blaming me for the fleas, but she’s the one who slept next to the horse on all of those runs.” Daryl shifted his bow on his shoulder, looking down the road. They needed to get back to the church soon, and with supplies if they could find any. The pastor, Gabriel, had said he checked the nearby houses and the group was planning to hit the food bank too, but Daryl had needed time to get out into the open air and a few others volunteered to come with. They traveled a little further away, hoping to find a strip mall that the local phone book had in its town map, and had found more houses instead.

Carol leaned against the car, her face titled up toward the sun, “Are we almost ready? Rick is going to worry if we take too long.” She glanced at Bob and smiled, “Sasha will worry too.”

“That woman can worry about anything at the drop of a hat.” Bob grinned back at Carol and rubbed a hand over his head, “I take your point though.”

Daryl shook his head and gestured to the nearest house, “Carol and I will get that one.” He started across the yard with Carol hurrying to keep in step.

“You notice how he hasn’t let her out of his sight since we got out of Terminus?” Michonne laughed, “Let’s get that house across the street. I’ll bet they have moldy bread and potatoes that have taken root in the kitchen floor.” The yard was small, and it didn’t take long before they were crossing the porch.

Bob shook his head, “I’ll bet that they have at least one packet of gravy mix and a box of instant grits.”

She tightened her grip on her katana as he knocked on the door, and they stepped to the side as they waited for any walkers to show up to investigate the noise.   “I hope not. That sounds like something we’d have to take back with us, and I am not eating grits.”


End file.
